Diggie and Maddie (relationship)
Diggie and Maddie are close friends were dating. They were originally the main romantic couple of the show, alongside Liv and Holden, before Josh and Maddie started dating. They're portrayed by Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan. Relationship History They liked each other for a long time. They both love basketball and both of them are very competitive. They shared their first kiss in New Year's Eve-A-Rooney, during a web cam chat. In the episode Flugelball-A-Rooney, they had trouble setting things like they used to be. Thus, causing them to get into an argument, and Diggie broke up with Maddie. However, Diggie revealed he still liked Maddie in Champ-A-Rooney, and wanted to get back together with her. Then in Continued-A-Rooney, they decided it was time to move on, but still stayed good friends. In Scoop-A-Rooney, Diggie comes back for Maddie when he learns she has a new boyfriend - Josh - which leaves her hopelessly confused on who she wants to be with. Other Names *'Miggie' (M'/addie and D/'iggie) *'Maggie' (Ma/ddie and Di/'ggie') *'Madgie' (Mad/die and Dig/'gie') *'Daddie' (D'/iggie and M/'addie) *'Diddie' (Di/ggie and Ma/'ddie') *'Digdie' (Dig/gie and Mad/'die') *'Madiggie' (Mad/die and D/'iggie') Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney *Maddie tells Liv about Diggie. *Maddie hopes that Diggie asks her to the dance. *Maddie tries to flirt with Diggie. *Maddie smiles when Diggie shows Liv his sports analogy. *Diggie asks Maddie what she's doing later. *Diggie goes to Maddie's house to talk about the dance. *Diggie said that Maddie was 'en fuego' (on fire). *Diggie knew that Liv was pretending to be Maddie which is why he said no to her asking him to the dance. *Diggie thinks that it's cute when Maddie plays with her charm bracelet. *Diggie says that he knows Maddie. *Diggie asks Maddie to the dance. *Maddie accepts Diggie's proposal to the dance. *Diggie says that he won because he gets to take Maddie to the dance. *Diggie smiles at Maddie when she looks for Liv. *When Maddie told him she wasn't wearing a dress to the dance, he smiled, not bothered by that. *Diggie was shocked when he saw Maddie and swallowed his gum. *Diggie's face dropped when Maddie said that she couldn't do it. *Diggie smiles when Maddie comes back. Kang-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie say 'sup' to each other. *Diggie wants them to enter the couples' costume contest. *Diggie and Maddie both go in a k/night costume. *Maddie freaks out when Diggie said couple. *Diggie said couple as in the contest category because he knew Maddie was confused. *Diggie smiles awkwardly at Maddie. *Maddie wants Diggie to help Joey talk to girls. *At Screamfest they both say 'couple' and then stutter. *Maddie was upset that Diggie wasn't dressed as she hoped and that they couldn't enter the couples' contest. *Maddie jokes around and says that Diggie gets confused with knight and night, Diggie nods in agreement. *Diggie and Maddie play bowling together. *Maddie and Diggie high five each other. *Diggie says that the only reason he lost was because he had 'stars in his eyes'. *Maddie tells Diggie that she is having fun. *Diggie says that they may have lost the couples' contest but they still make a great couple. *Maddie likes that Diggie keeps saying couple. *Diggie doesn't know whether they are a couple or not. *They both smile at each other. *In a confessional, Diggie was nervous if he and Maddie were a couple or not. He asked her to give him a sign. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's party. *Diggie tells Pete that he wants the party to be as amazing as it can be. *Diggie struggles to lie to Maddie about the book club. *Diggie wants Maddie to make a wish. *Diggie tries to save Maddie from the windmill. Switch-A-Rooney *Diggie says that Maddie doesn't fail anything. *Maddie notices Diggie's new hair. *Diggie gets a haircut because Pete told him to. *Diggie wants Maddie's dad to like him. *Maddie suggests Diggie and Pete bonding. *Diggie offers to help prep for Maddie's driving test. *They hug. *Its possible that Diggie wanted Pete to like him so that him and Maddie can date. Move-A-Rooney *Maddie wants to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Liv wanted Maddie to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Maddie was too shy to tell Diggie how she felt so she wrote her feelings down on his basketball. *Maddie returned Diggie's basketball to him. *Maddie wears a jacket that Diggie wore in Twin-A-Rooney. *When Maddie got mad at Diggie for blowing off his note, he started talking to himself and a guy in the hallway sees him. He says, "Yeah, I'm talking to myself in the hall. Baffling girl moment. Move on!" whilst sounding irratated, which suggested he was sad that Maddie was mad at him. *Diggie puts his arm around Maddie. *Maddie and Diggie reveal their feelings to each other. *After Diggie told Maddie he liked her too, she looked down and blushed whilst smiling. *Maddie and Diggie hold hands. *Maddie and Diggie become a couple in this episode. *Diggie wanted to give Maddie his jacket. *Diggie said Maddie meant something to him. *Maddie tells everyone that she and Diggie are offically a couple. *Liv was really happy that they were now a couple. *Liv said "I'm so glad you guys are finally together". *Liv called them Miggie. *Diggie called Maddie cool. *When Maddie told Diggie she liked him, he had a big smile on his face. *When Diggie said "I like you too Maddie" he looked at her in a flirty way. *Liv said that she knew they were always meant to be together. *It was revealed that Liv was a Miggie shipper in this episode. Shoe-A-Rooney *They were going to go on a date for froyo. *Diggie was upset when Maddie forgot about the date. *They texted each other. *Diggie asked Maddie if she got taller. *When Maddie was upset about the shoes being destroyed by Liv, Diggie put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. *When Maddie took her high tops from Wilow, Diggie smiled at her. Howl-A-Rooney *They take breakdancing together. *Maddie took breakdance lessons for Diggie. *Maddie was upset that Diggie was hanging out with Joey 'cause she wanted to spend time with him. *Maddie asks Diggie if he wants to go on a date after school. Flashback-A-Rooney *Diggie was very happy when Maddie told that she got in the Junior Olympics. *They hugged. *Diggie said that he's going to miss Maddie. *They were about to hug at the final, but it was interrupted by Pete. BFF-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie hug, twice. *Maddie gets jealous of South flirting with Diggie and subsequently tries to tell her to back off (although, she fails). *Maddie tries to tell South off again, this time dressed as Liv, again to no avail. *Diggie admits in a confessional that he's been hanging out with South all because Maddie told him to be nice to her. *Maddie confesses that Diggie is her boyfriend. *Diggie runs off, screaming "MADDIE ROONEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!". He says this repeatedly afterwards. *Diggie got very happy and exclaimed, "Finally!", when Maddie called him her boyfriend. Song-A-Rooney *Maddie visited Diggie at his job. *Maddie wanted to spend as much time with Diggie as possible cause she was leaving soon for the Junior Olympics. *Diggie said to Maddie not to remind him about it, and that he's really going to miss Maddie. *Diggie offered Maddie a job so they can spend more time together. *Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend. *They both said they loved working together. *They both didn't want to hurt each others feelings when they both didn't want to work with each other, anymore. *They hugged. *They were dancing together when Liv performed Count Me In *After Liv performed, you could see Maddie and Diggie holding hands. Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney *Diggie offered to sit with Maddie on the bus to the basketball game. *That night, after the game, Diggie was carrying an injured Maddie in his arms until Willow jumped in and put her on the couch. *Diggie was behind Maddie when she was sitting on the couch. *Diggie put his hand on Maddie's shoulder. *Diggie wanted to help Maddie with her exercises. *Diggie helped her up off the couch. Season 2 Premiere-A-Rooney *Diggie video chats with Maddie when she's in school. *Maddie said she misses Diggie *Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend. New Year's Eve-A-Rooney * Diggie and Maddie want to videochat on midnight together * It turns out that Diggie was the one in the robot costume that Liv kissed. They decided not to tell Maddie, so she wouldn't make a big thing of it. * Diggie says that Maddie's the only girl in the world he wants to share his first kiss with * They share their first kiss during the webcam chat Gift-A-Rooney *Maddie and Diggie's meet-aversary was coming up/shown. *It's shown how they met and became friends. *Both wanted to give each other sweatbands, but Liv switched it with a stuffed porcupine with a tiara. *Maddie was angry when she thought that Diggie got her a tiara and stuffed porcupine. *Maddie spent twenty-four hours trying to get back to Diggie almost breaking Liv's computer. *Diggie asked for Liv's help to make sure the gift he wanted to give to Maddie was perfect *Diggie came to visit Maddie, much to her shock and happiness *They hugged *Diggie lifted Maddie up and spun her around when they hugged. Flugelball-A-Rooney *Diggie returned from Tundrabania, but he became so different that Maddie got annoyed *They were cuddling on the couch *Diggie put his arm around Maddie *They broke up *Maddie was crying after she and Diggie broke up Video-A-Rooney *Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie. *Diggie signed up for helping make The Dream's music video, after he overheard Maddie was helping too. *Diggie brought a pizza through the back door because he thought Maddie asked him to. *Diggie went looking for Maddie after she went on a "run" (Parker lied about that to get free pizza). Frame-A-Rooney * Maddie admits that she was watching Diggie playing basketball in the park for hours. * Maddie implies that she still has feelings for Diggie. * Diggie was watching Maddie when she was walking up to the superintendent. SPARF-A-Rooney * Maddie and Diggie both want to go to SPARF together. * They bought tickets to SPARF when they were together. * They try to make each other jealous. * Neither one of them like their dates. * They decide to have fun at SPARF together even though they're not together. Champ-A-Rooney * Diggie went to talk to Maddie at her house. * He said he made a stupid mistake breaking up with Maddie. * Diggie told Liv that he wanted to get back together with Maddie. * He realized how much he would miss Maddie if he left. * He said he wouldn't leave if Maddie wanted to get back together. * Liv told him to fix his hair, before he talked to Maddie. * He thought that his hair looked good. * Maddie practiced what she would say to Diggie in the mirror. * Maddie admits that she wanted to get back together, but now she isn't sure. * Maddie was very upset when Joey trapped her in the locker room so she couldn't get to Diggie. Season 3 Continued-A-Rooney *This episode was about Miggie *Maddie was upset when Diggie had left *Diggie came back from LA (stop over from LA to Australia) to see Maddie *They talked *They hugged when seeing each other and he spun her around *Diggie told Maddie he would stay for her and she said she knew he would *Maddie wanted to go to Australia to see Diggie *They agreed to stay good friends after agreeing to move on *When Digge said he was going back to Australia, Maddie looked teary eyed, but laughed a bit, wanting to be happy for him. *They almost kissed. *They smiled and waved at each other when going their separate ways, but both also looked upset about saying goodbye Scoop-A-Rooney *Maddie doesn't want Diggie to know she has moved on to spare his feelings. *Diggie comes back for Maddie (however, this is only because of learning she is dating Josh) and calls her Rooney. *Maddie is shocked when she sees Diggie. *Diggie smiles at Maddie. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both love to play basketball. *They are both athletes. *They're both captains of their own basketball teams. *They both get 'that competitive thing where they grind their opponents into submission'. *They both liked each other a lot. *They both dressed up as k/nights for Screamfest. *Their names both end with 'ie'.. *They both have 6 letters in their names. Differences *Maddie wears glasses but Diggie doesn't. *Maddie is female, but Diggie is male *Maddie is blonde and Diggie is brown-haired. *Maddie's team used to not be supported by the principal, but Diggie's team obviously was, for he didn't mention the boys' basketball team. *Maddie has known friends (-Diggie) but Diggie's friends, if any (-Maddie), are not mentioned, just showed in Dodge-A-Rooney. *Diggie likes breakdancing but Maddie doesn't. *Diggie wanted to tell the world about his and Maddie's relationship, while Maddie wanted to keep it a secret. *Maddie's surname was revealed in the first episode, but Diggie's wasn't revealed until Dodge-A-Rooney. Trademarks *'Color' - Purple Both Maddie and Diggie have a purple varsity coat or jacket and Maddie has a purple sweater. ''Objects' - *' Charm Bracelet ' Diggie knew Liv was pretending to be Maddie because she wasn't doing the 'cute thing (Twin-A-Rooney ) *' Varisty Jacket ' Diggie gave Maddie his varsity coat after she had she felt cold. ( Move A Rooney) She was seen wearing in many episodes after. (Move-A-Rooney) *' Sweatbands ' -Maddie and gave Diggie a pair of her sweatbands after gym class before Diggie asked for a rematch. Also they exchanged sweatbands for their Meet-A -sary. (Gift-A-Rooney) *'Gum ' Diggie said swallowed him gum when he was first saw Maddie in a dress for Homecoming (Twin-A-Rooney ) *'Sport ' -Basketball. Maddie and Diggie both play basketball and are captains of their teams. Also Maddie used the basketball to tell Diggie how she felt writing I like you Diggie - Maddie. (Move-A-Rooney) *'Fireworks''' - ' During Maddie and Diggie's first kiss fireworks that were suppose to go off after the ceremony instead went off during their kiss. (Choose A Rooney) *'Song - As Long As I Have You . ' - Diggie sung as long as I have you at Gemma and Johnny's wedding to Maddie as his grand gesture. (Choose-A-Rooney) Location' - '' ''*' Porch Swing ' Maddie and Diggie confess to having feelings for one another fearing Maddie was moving away to Madison WI. ( Move-A-Rooney ) Episodes *Twin-A-Rooney: They went to the dance together and Maddie's crush on Diggie was revealed. *Kang-A-Rooney: The episode where they were supposed to enter the couples costume contest. *Move-A-Rooney: The episode where they confessed their feelings for each other, and offically became a couple. *BFF-A-Rooney: The episode where it was revealed that they were officially boyfriend-girlfriend. (Maddie called Diggie her boyfriend.) *New Year's Eve-A-Rooney: Diggie said Maddie was the only girl he wanted his first kiss with and they shared their first kiss over a web cam chat. *Gift-A-Rooney: The episode where it was Maddie and Diggie's "Meet-anniversary", Diggie came back to Wisconsin to visit Maddie, and they almost shared a real kiss. *Flugelball-A-Rooney: The episode in which they broke up. *Video-A-Rooney: The episode in which Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie. *Champ-A-Rooney: The episode in which Diggie and Maddie almost ''got back together / close to admitting their feelings for each other. *Continued-A-Rooney: Diggie came back for Maddie, but they decided to stay friends and move on. They almost kissed again. *Scoop-A-Rooney: Diggie comes back for Maddie when he learns she is dating Josh, which leaves her hopelessly confused on who she wants to be with, despite her already having a boyfriend. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Move-A-Rooney Trivia *Fans who ship them together are called "Miggie shippers." *They started dating in Move-A-Rooney. *Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan are engaged in real life. (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more info) *They shared their first kiss in New Year's Eve-A-Rooney, during a web cam chat. *They were in a long distance relationship for 8 months as revealed in Flugelball-A-Rooney. *They broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. *Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie in Video-A-Rooney. *Diggie wanted to get back together with Maddie, in Champ-A-Rooney *Diggie comes back for Maddie in Scoop-A-Rooney, despite her having a boyfriend (Josh) and that she has moved on. *They have there first kiss in Choose A Rooney Shippers Put your name on the list if you ship Miggie!! #Billybug #Yaimdani #Romanghost17 #Rucas1988 #Miggiexx #Rarespetrea123 Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Pairings with Diggie Category:Shippers